red_dwarffandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Lister
Dave Lister is played by Craig Charles. Character Early Life David "Dave" Lister is a foundling. Actually, he is his own father, while his genetic mother is Kristine Kochanski from a parallel universe. He himself travelled back in time to drop his baby self under the pool table at the Aighburth Arms in Liverpool on 26/11/2155. He wrote "Ouroborous" on the box indicating the never-ending circle of life. He was found in the pub by a man called Frank (RD7: Ouroboros). He spent at least some year in an orphanage with a school attached (RD7: Duct Soup). Later, he was adopted and mainly brought up by his step-grandmother. He lost his virginity on a golf course when he was twelve (RD3: Marooned). After school, he started working as a trolley attendant at MegaMart (RD7: Duct Soup). Lister's time aboard Red Dwarf before going into stasis He worked as Third Technician aboard the mining ship Red Dwarf. This was the lowest rank on the ship. Unlike his immediate superior, Arnold Rimmer, he has never been very ambitious, so he was mostly content with his job and position. Sometimes, however, he became bored by standard routine maintenance jobs (RD1: The End). His friends on board the ship were Olaf Petersen, Chen and Selby, with whom he frequently partied (RD1: Balance of Power). Lister was also secretly in love with navigation officer Kristine Kochanski, but he never found the courage to ask her out (RD1: Confidence & Paranoia). She was part of his five year plan to save all his money and buy a farm on Fiji. After some months of duty on Red Dwarf, Lister had an accident. His safety harness snapped and he fell into the cargo bay, causing his spine to be broken in three different places. While he had to spend six weeks in traction, Rimmer was quite amused by the whole incident (RD1:Balance of Power). While on planet leave on Titan, Lister bought a pregnant cat he named Frankenstein. The cat was to be part of his plan to start a new life on Fiji. When the Captain found out, he ordered Lister to hand over the cat, which was to be cut open in the laboratory. Lister refused and chose to remain in stasis for the rest of the trip - or so he thought... Lister's life three million years later After kind of coming to terms with the fact that he is very possibly the last human alive, Lister decides to go back to earth. After alls, he still has got his plan of going to Fiji, and he still has got his Cat. At first, he thinks about going to stasis again, but he cancels this plan, not so much because of Rimmer's whining, but probably because he wants to find out where he would get two babies from. He has seen his two sons, Jim and Bexely, during a phenomenon called Future Echo (RD1: Future Echoes). For a while, Rimmer exercises a certain authority over him, due to the fact that he has hidden Lister's cigarette supplies. After the Cat has found them and told Lister about the location, Rimmer has no leverage any more as Lister would not obey him simply because he outranks him. However, Lister tries unsuccessfully to become a chef and Rimmer's superior, so he could order him to give him the cigarettes and, more importantly, Kochanski's holodisc (RD1: Balance of Power). In one possible future, he is still alive at 171, having a long, white beard and a metal hand which can be used as a bottle opener (RD1: Future Echoes). Likes *Spicy food, preferably curry *Lager *To go to the cinema on Sunday afternoons (RD1: Balance of Power) *Rastabilly Skank (RD1: Balance of Power) *Playing guitar *He is fan of Zero G Football Dislikes *Arnold Rimmer (though he reluctantly grows kind of fond of him in later series.) *Fruit *Pasta (RD7: Tikka To Ride) Category:Characters Category:Lister Category:Translations